Flowers of Love Can Bloom Again in Weird Ways
by littleangel123
Summary: After a tragic mission sucess, Steve couldn't get over the facts that his girlfriend, Sherry died while saving him. Then he finds a bartender that looks like her, but a male. StevexGenderbent Contains lemon. First lemon made. Don't be harsh plz.


Flowers of Love Can Bloom Again in Weird Ways...

"Steve, she's dead. There's no way you can get her back-" Steve punched Chris in the face. Steve, Leon and Chris were on a mission with Steve's girlfriend Sherry, until an accident occured. Everyone escaped except her. They were in a room that contained a secret poison that can change the world in a bad way. Sherry disabled all traps except one. When she grabbed the poison, it triggered an alarm and released an unknown toxin. Leon, Chris and Sherry managed to run to the door, but Steve couldn't find the door with the fog around and the door was about to lock. He was also losing oxygen. Sherry ran back in the room to give Steve the poison and push him out, locking her in. Steve lost another person he cared about.

"Shut up! She had an explosion proof armor! It can't kill her!" Steve growled. Leon gave Steve's shoulder a tight sqeeze.

"Steve, she saved us all. Including you. She sacrificed her life to protect the ones she loved. You did the same when you used to love Claire. You died, but in return, you saved Claire. It's about time your debt was paid. Besides, she may have survived the explosion, but what about the toxins? It would have poisoned her as well." Leon said. He never liked Steve, but Sherry was his adopted daughter...

"Fine...Let's get out of here...I don't want to stay here any longer." then they escaped.

1 Month Later...

Steve was at the bar drinking some vodlka along with Leon, Claire, Billy, Rebecca, Barry, Chris and Jill. Even though alcohol soothed Steve a little bit, he still could face the fact his girlfriend died.

"I'm such a failure. I couldn't see where I was going and had to end up Sherry dead. She could have left without me. It's okay if I die the second time." Steve said, dowsily, drinking another bottle.

"Steve, stop being negative. She wouldn't forgive herself if you died. She's much more sensitive than you. Sherry would kill herself if you died instead of her. You're still alive. That's all she wants. Heck, you're 21! You're 4 years living still." Claire said. When no one was looking, Steve took out his favourite golden luger and put it to the side of his head.

"Hope to see you there, Sher..." Steve mumbled. Before he pulled the trigger, there was a small hand that slapped him in the face. "Who did that?" Steve saw an 16 year old boy, blonde hair, white shirt that was pretty much see-through and blue shorts glaring at him. He looks so shouta-like and exactly like Sherry. Isn't he not allowed to enter a bar?

"No guns allowed. You're not supposed to kill yourself. I'm sorry for evesdropping, but you shouldn't kill yourself just because someone died. That person wouldn't like that. No, no, no..." he shook his head.

"And why would I listen to a little squirt like you?" Steve asked, poking the small boy's forehead. The boy pushed his finger away in disgust.

"Because I can, and keep your filthy hands away from me. What are you? A pervert?" he growled.

"No...You know, what is a tiny boy like you doin' her in a bar? Isn't that illegal?" Steve asked.

"I work here. I'm the bartender. Well, in the night shifts...You're glad that I didn't kick you out." he said.

"Hey, Steve. Is that your friend? What's your name?" Barry asked.

"Jerry. Jerry Peterson. I'm the bartender if you can recongnize me." Jerry said. Sounds familiar...

"Aren't you the one who knows where all the secret alcohol is in this bar?" Barry asked.

"Mmm-hm. Yes I do. But this guy is giving me the creeps. Do you know him?"

"That's Steve. He was once an energetic guy, but one month ago, his girlfriend died. Now he's all down in the dumps." Barry said.

"Don't talk about my girl...I still can't get over it." Steve drank another bottle.

"Go easy on the alcohol. You can kill yourself and I can't pay for it." Jerry rolled his eyes.

"No, I'd just do something stupid and regret it in the morning." Steve laughed drunkily.

"Exactly. You'd kill yourself by doing something stupid and then you would regret it once you die in the morning." Jerry explained.

"It won't be that bad-"

"Yes it will." Leon interrupted. "Sorry, dude...This guy doesn't know how to get over anything. Name's Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy." Leon greeted.

"Jerry, Jerry Peterson. Now I must be going. My shift is over. See ya later." Jerry left.

"Strange...That guy looks like Sherry...Anyways, time to go home Steve...Steve? Where are you?" Steve disappeared out of sight. "Oh crap, I gotta go find him."

Outside...

"Jerry! Wait up!" Steve called out. Jerry was running as fast as he could from the crazy pervert. When Steve lost him, he kicked a rock. He heard an "Ouch!" come from the back alley. Then lots of screaming. Steve rushed in to see Jerry, running into a small cardboard box, with a gang waiting for him outside.

"Come out, little boy." they taunted. Since Steve hated people hurting others, so he stepped in.

"What do you want?"

"Pick on someone your own size." Steve stabbed all of them. When Steve turned around, the leader leapt on his back and punching the back of head. Then Steve used the tentacle on his back to stab him clean through the place where the sun don't shine. After the leader died, Steve knelt down in the box to knock on the 'door'. He heard some squeaks. Steve rolled his eyes and opened them anyways. Jerry was wrapped around a cheap blanket groaning from the cold.

"Go away." Jerry mumbled. Steve 'closed' the doors (to keep the air out) and crawled closer to the young boy.

"No..." Steve held Jerry close. Steve felt a warm feeling going in his stomach.

_"He's so adorable...Wait! Why am I saying a boy is cute? I'm not gay! I'm freaking straight! I had a girlfriend for pete's sake! But his blue eyes, his girlish looks makes him so hot. He reminds me so much of-No! NO NO!" _Steve thought. Then he absentmindingly moved his hand down to Jerry's butt, massaging it. Jerry moaned softly at first, but realized what was going on so he made a squeal and pushed him away.

"Don't touch my butt!" Jerry snapped, while blushing furiously.

"Oh! Sorry, but you seemed to like it." Steve said.

"You're tipsy that's why. You should be heading home. Just leave me be. I'll be okay." Steve grabbed his arm. Jerry looked at him, eyes widened from shock.

"You're coming with me. I don't wanna leave an innocent soul in this dirty place."

"But-" Steve scooped up the little boy in his arms and ran off. When he met up with Claire and Leon, boy they were worried.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Don't scare us like that!" Steve laughed at the two. A real laugh. They immediatly stopped nagging at him once they realized he was actually laughing for the first time. He may be a little tipsy, but not drunk yet.

"Steve...Oh my gosh you're laughing!" Claire exclaimed.

"I know. You guys looks so stupid when you are nagging at me." Steve gave his rare cocky grin.

"Shut up. By the way, why are you holding the bartender? Are you being a pedophile?" Leon asked.

"Nope, this cutie 'ere is homeless. I need to take this sweet piece of pie to our house!" okay, now he's really tipsy.

"Aww! Poor boy!" Claire reached to hug Jerry, but Steve pulled Jerry away like it's his possession.

"My shouta-boy! Not yours! We're keeping him and that's that!" Steve growled. Jerry blushed. To tell you a shocking secret, Jerry is a complete gay and LOVES men. Sadly, Jerry fell for the Burnside, he's MADLY in love with Steve. Even though Jerry doesn't look like it, but he loves to go to the mall to browse around for some girls clothing/makeup even though he doesn't have enough money.

"Fine, but only if you would stop being suicidal and depressed-" Steve put down the small boy and hugged the man.

"THANK YOU! I promise I'll never leave his side!" Steve said excitedly.

"Let go of me! I need my personal space! I hate it when you hug me! Also, I thought you said you'd never leave the boy's side?" Leon pushed him off. Steve carried Jerry bridal style. Claire sighed and dragged the men in her truck.

"Talk later, get in the car." Claire said.

At Home...

"Welcome to our house. Steve lives here also since he moved out of his house to mope here. You sleep in our daughter's room. Steve sleeps there also. Which is creepy." Leon said. Before Leon finished talking, Steve ran into Sherry's room and locked it along with Jerry.

"Uuuhg...Don't worry Leon, boys will be boys and for sure, Steve will stay as a boy. He barely matured ever since Sherry died. Strangly, whenever I look at the boy, he gives me the exact same look Sherry gives me." Claire sighed contently.

"Yeah, don't get your hopes too high." Leon mumbled before strolling to bed. "It might be a coincidense..." he grinned since he knew what was exactly going on.

Sherry's Room...

Jerry and Steve were talking happily in the room, while playfully wrestling each other, but once Steve pinned Jerry down, Jerry was lying on his stomach in a suggestive position, his butt sicking out just for him to see. Steve licked his lips.

_"Ohhh...He looks so delicious lying so helplessly in this position. I could just tap that butt endlessly, making him scream and wriggle under my touch. NO! I am not gay! I belong to Sherry! Though he looks exactly like my girlfriend and he acts like her. Maybe I can..."_ Steve thought. Losing control, he put his hand under Jerry's shorts. No underwear? That makes things more interesting.

"Hey! Don't touch me! This isn't right!" he squeaked, trying to hold back a moan. Even though Jerry likes it alot, he doesn't want to admit it. Steve grinned.

"Why not? You're liking it alot. So I won't stop." Steve rubbed around the entrance. Jerry accidentally let a sweet soft moan escape his lips.

"Ah! Stop it!" Jerry whined. Steve smirked, flipping Jerry over, seeing those frightened blue eyes. Then shoved his hands onto Jerry's private area. "Hey! Noo!~ Steve! Quit it!"

"I feel you're very hard for me." Steve said huskily. He bobbed the head up and down, pumping it and rubbing the tip at the same time.

"Steve...I'm not sure if we can-AH!" Jerry released on Steve's hand when Steve pulled Jerry's member. Steve smiled seductivly, licking the hot liquid.

"It's okay. It doesn't seem wrong to me." Steve removed Jerry's shirt and shorts, leaving the smaller boy naked and shivering in the cold. Steve removed his shirt, pants and underwear and threw it away.

"Steve...Do me one favor, please?" Jerry quietly begged.

"What is it, cutie?" Steve asked.

"K-kiss me...Please?" Steve obeyed, pulling Jerry into a passionate kiss. Both their hearts melted with a blazing feeling of love. Steve felt like he was with Sherry. Both of them were harder than ever. Steve took it as a good opportunity to grind him. Jerry gasped and leaked a little.

"You're so innocent." Steve commented.

"I know, but I won't be after this." Jerry gave Steve a sly smile and squeezed Steve's member. Steve groaned in pleasure.

"You naughty little boy. You'll pay for that!" Steve pushed his mouth into Jerry's aching member. Jerry's heart skipped a few beats and nearly screamed his poor heart out.

"Ahhh!~ Steve! It feels so good!" Jerry cried loudly pushing Steve's head more in him. Steve hummed, sucked, swirling his tounge and sliding it up and down the base, sometimes licking the tip if Jerry was being a 'good boy'. Tears rolled down the small boy's eyes, grasping the older man's hair, pleading for more.

"Mmmmm!" Steve hummed, touching the boy's sides. Before Jerry released, Steve pulled out, making Jerry whimper in response.

"Aww..."

"Not yet...Wait until the best part." Steve said, stroking Jerry's face. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes...Can you please be gentle? I'm very nervous, but I need you right now..." Jerry asked. Steve nodded. Steve went to his pants pocket and pulled out some lube. He took a little bit on his finger and inserted them in Jerry's hole. Jerry hissed in pain.

"Relax, sweetheart...If you don't relax, it'll get worse." Steve cooed. Jerry screamed as Steve added more of his fingers into his tight heat, but as he kept going, the pain lessened and added more pleasure.

"Steve!" Steve moaned from Jerry's soft pants and throaty cries then immediatly started to stretch him. Jerry mewled cutely. Once he was stretched enough, Steve took his fingers out, flipped Jerry once again and raised his hips. Then Steve started to aim at the smaller boy's entrance.

"Steevve...What's taking you too-LONG! AHHH! STEVE!" Steve hit Jerry's sweet spot.

"Patience can get you anywhere. I learned that from my girlfriend." Steve grinned. He began to thrust Jerry's poor little hole. It hurted alot at first, but it got better.

"STEVE! FASTER! HARDER!~" Jerry shrieked, throwing his head back, moaning loudly.

_"He's so tight! I know he's a virgin, but he's much tighter than that! But strangly, it feels like I'm actually doing my girlfriend." _Steve thought, running his hand from Jerry's chest to his member.

"Ahhhhh!~ Oooooh Steve..." Steve strated to pump the hard pole, pumping to the rhythm of his erractic thrusts.

"Jerry!~" Steve cried, losing complete control and began to pump and thrust the poor boy in T-Veronica speed. Weirdly, Jerry survived and he's enjoying every milisecond of this (No human can survive T-Veronica speed unless...).

"Uh! Uh! Uh! O-oh!~" Jerry squealed. Then Jerry started to move his hips to the passionate rhythm. Then they were both close to their climax.

"STEVE! I'M-I'M COMING!"

"M-me t-too..." they both released together. Steve slid off Jerry and wrapped his strong arms around the boy.

"I-I love y-you, Steve..." Jerry's voice became feminish, high-pitched and like Sherry's. Steve blushed and pulled him closer.

"I love you too..." they fell asleep.

Claire and Leon's Bedroom

"Finally they stopped..." Leon groaned with a pillow over his head. "They were so noisy...I didn't know Steve was Bi..."

"Well, I don't care, it sounded hot. Steve's happy at least, but what about Sherry?"

"He probably moved on. Sherry wouldn't do the same if he died though...She would commit a terrible suicide." Leon said before he finally found some peace. Claire did the same, hugging her husband and placing her head on his chest.

The Next Morning...

Steve woke up early with a smile on his face. He looked to Jerry, still naked, but covered with the sheets. He decided to play a wake-up trick on the young teen. He slid his hand on Jerry's leg and trailed upwards to grab his member, but instead of Jerry's memeber, he felt a woman's front entrance.

"What in the heck?" Steve slowly pulled the covers to find Jerry, but with woman parts! He still wanted to do the trick so he rubbed the button. Jerry moaned and groggily woke up.

"What's going on? What happened?" his voice was familiar and girlish.

"Jerry? Is that you?" Steve asked. Jerry looked at Steve. It's more feminish and his hair is a little more longer.

"St-Steve? Don't you remember me?" he or she asked.

"Of course. You're Jerry."

"No...It's me, your girlfriend. Sherry." Sherry said. Steve's jaw dropped.

"No. You're not Sherry. Sherry's dead. You're Jerry! But with woman parts-"

"Yes, I am Jerry too, but that's my boy counterpart...You see, I did survive the explosion thanks to that armor you gave me, but the toxins changed me as a boy for a while. I had no home so I lived in a box. I had to work as a bartender to keep myself alive. Wasn't too much, but hey! At least I had some food. No, I never drank some alcohol. I avoided it. It was so heartbreaking without you. When I found you, my heart fluttered, but when I saw you with a gun to your head, I didn't want you to die so I stopped you. I didn't want you to die. Do you believe me, Stevie?" she used the nickname. The same nickname that annoys the heck out of him, but sounds like heaven when the real Sherry says it. It sounded like heaven to him. She's actually Sherry, his love.

"Sherry..." Steve pulled her into his embrace. "I missed you so much. I thought I couldn't live." then he stopped and pulled away.

"What is it, Steve?"

"If I did Jerry then that means I did..."

"Yeah...I'm no longer a virgin in the back door, but in the front in the otherhand. It's still untouched." Sherry said shyly.

"Hmmm...Maybe when we have time, we can do it again." Steve growled playfully, nibbling her ear. She giggled.

"'Kay...But I have to explain to Leon and Claire." Sherry went to her drawer, pulled out some clothes and put them on. Before she went out the door, Steve grabbed her hand. She turned around.

"Stay with me for awhile. I don't wanna leave you. Just wait until they enter the room. I want to cuddle beside you a little while longer. I said I never wanted to leave your side and I will never leave your side." Steve said, pulling Sherry back on the bed. Sherry gave up and thrown her arms around her soulmate.

"I love you, Steve." Sherry's tone was like hers and Jerry's voice combined together.

"I love you too, Sherry...And Jerry."

I'm done! I wanted to make a real yaoi lemon. I never made one, only limes. This is actually the first lemon I ever made. I showed too many signs that Jerry is Sherry. I think I didn't do too bad on the lemon, but it could have been better. But this is the best I can do. This has been awhile since I've made yaoi, but I never liked any yaoi pairings in RE. Only single genderbending (one person gets genderbent). But don't get your hopes down there are some yaoi pairings that are okay to me, some that make sense like WeskerxChris (Wesker would rape Chris any moment!), LeonSteve (well, I think that Steve is a cute uke for Leon. Aww, I feel guilty saying this), and that's probably it. Don't you dare tell Chris Leon and Steve that I'm okay with those pairings or else I have to burn all my money in medical stuff. At least I have a family insurance! I might do side B. Anyways thank you for reading, reading any story you read that is mine makes me so happy plz review and construction flames!~ Otherwise, see ya later. I take some requests...If you want...


End file.
